Zuo Ci
How Zuo Ci joined the Tourney Zuo Ci has trained thirty years in the mountains to perfect the mystic arts. Upon his descent from hermitage, he decides to end the chaos by first looking for the land's greatest hero. He suspects Liu Bei for the position but senses that a stronger individual named Cao Cao exists. After he personally judges Cao Cao at the Yellow Turban Rebellion, he admits Cao Cao is a splendid individual but remarks that the lord will never fight in the name of justice or for the people. Although his support for Liu Bei strengthens, Zuo Ci wonders if he can unite Cao Cao's might and Liu Bei's virtue for the land's benefit. Seeing them together at Hu Lao Gate, Zuo Ci is confident that he can deal with Dong Zhuo for them. Though victory is won for the Allied Forces, Cao Cao defeats Liu Bei some time afterwards, and the latter is separated from his brothers. Zuo Ci's plan to have the two lords collaborate is put on hold, and he decides to protect Liu Bei. Predicting that Liu Bei cannot reach his full potential without his sworn siblings, he aids Yuan Shao at Guan Du to help the brothers' proper reunion. He formally introduces himself to Liu Bei at Chang Ban and assists the escape. While he supports Liu Bei, he continues to appeal to Cao Cao and hopes the conqueror may listen to his pleas after Chi Bi. Cao Cao never submits to Zuo Ci's opinions and dies after He Fei. Liu Bei's personal vendetta to avenge his brothers at Yi Ling is achieved, but he also passes away. Seeing no talent in Liu Chan's clumsiness, Zuo Ci's hopes for the ideal world of peace are gone. Even so, he reasons that the land Cao Pi wants to make would be similar to his father, which is something that Zuo Ci cannot condone. He therefore joins the effort to stop Wei at Wu Zhang Plains. After the battle, the elder is content to leave the future of Shu in Zhuge Liang's capable hands. However, he foresees that the Prime Minister has little time left to live. Regrettably seeing his efforts wasted, he transforms into a crane and flies away to places unknown, waiting for another time for one to quell the darkness. He shares his Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with Pang Tong and Zhang Jiao. A year before the Yellow Turban Rebellion takes place, the three magicians compete for the book Master Lao offers, The Way of Peace. Zuo Ci also guest stars in the Two Qiaos and the Husbands and Wives Legend Modes. In the former, he is an old friend of the two Qiao's father, and he honors his promise to challenge the future husbands. He is the one who offers the test in the second stage and holds a renowned scroll as the prize. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Zuo Ci makes his appearance on Wei's hypothetical story branch as an observer from the mystic realm who seeks to stop Cao Cao's bloodshed. Still a firm believer of Liu Bei's virtuous rule, he infiltrates Xuchang and tries to assassinate Cao Pi with sorcery only to be thwarted by the stationed officers of Wei. His personal stage has him succeed in the attempt as well as reveal how he was able to neutralize the castle's security in the first place. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, Zuo Ci joins Zhang Jiao at Runan, and help rescue Liu Bei from Cao Cao's wrath. Exploring the world outside China for dangers, he warns a Polynesian Princess name Moana Waialiki of the awakening of a leviathan that could destroy the Earth. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Has his talisman cards set up floating in front of himself. After the announcer calls his name Zuo Ci casts fire, ice and dark magic from his talisman cards as the camera zooms, then stacks the cards into his right hand as he says "I see fate has brought us together. Shall we?" Special Moves Death Deck (Neutral) Shoots a purple laser beam that pierces through enemy lines as it travels within a straight trajectory. Eruption Deck (Side) Zuo Ci slams the cards in front, then pressing B after triggers a powerful explosion. Life Deck (Up) Surrounds his cards with fire and ice then flies into the air spinning them around himself. Vortex Deck (Down) Causes talismans to spin around the user several times, creating a dark vortex to juggle nearby foes and knock them away. Bound Deck (Hyper Smash) Zuo Ci readies his cards saying "Are you ready?" then paces forth surrounded by moving talismans that eventually scatter to create a shockwave as he says "Scatter before me!". Vengeance Deck (Final Smash) Zuo Ci spins his cards around saying "Can you withstand my sorcery?!" performs casting motions to first summon a spread of five fireballs shot (he flings them forward underhanded), then another one with five ice balls (turns around and shoots them from his palm), then floating into the air with thrusting out his body to summon a finishing lightning storm after which he says "I suppose playtime is over!". Bonus Costumes Zuoci-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 Appearance Zuo_Ci_Render_(DWOZ).jpg|Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z Appearance Zuo_Ci_(WO3).jpg|Awakened Zuo Ci Zuo_Ci_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Fortune Teller Zuo Ci Dynasty Warriors 5 Appearance Zuo Ci's first Bonus Costume is based on his Dynasty Warriors 5 appearance. to unlock, one must clear Classic Mode with Zuo Ci. After Master hand's defeat, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "After years, Zuo Ci's costume from Dynasty Warriors 5 sees the light of day again!" Then, highlight Zuo Ci and press Minus. Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z Appearance Zuo Ci's second Bonus Costume is based on his Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z appearance, which he also wore as his fourth Musou Orochi Z costume. To unlock, one must endure a 15-Minute Brawl with Zuo Ci. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Zuo Ci's Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z costume finally gets a chance to shine outside Japan!" then, highlight Zuo Ci and press Minus twice. Awakened Zuo Ci Zuo Ci's third Bonus Costume is based on his Awakened costume from the Warriors Orochi 3 DLC Awakened Costume Set. To unlock, one must clear Smash the Car Level 4 with Zuo Ci. After that, After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Zuo Ci's power has finally awakened a new form for him! Outstanding!" Then, highlight Zuo Ci and press Minus thrice. Fortune Teller Zuo Ci Zuo Ci's fourth Bonus costume is his Fortune Teller costume from the Dynasty Warriors 8 DLC Modern Day job costume set. To unlock, one must win a final Smash Run battle with Zuo Ci. After the Smash Run is over, After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Your fortune is told, by Zuo Ci in his new costume!" Then, highlight Zuo Ci and press Minus four times. victory Animations #Zuo Ci bends his knees, then steps forth and swings his cards then holds his left fingers out saying "I simply do as the fates require of me." #*Zuo Ci bends his knees, then steps forth and swings his cards then holds his left fingers out saying "This is your last day of ambition." (Cao Cao victories only) #Zuo Ci spreads his cards and they spin around him as he moves his hands around saying "I have foreseen every move my enemies make." then floats in a meditation position and flies away. #*Zuo Ci spreads his cards and they spin around him as he moves his hands around saying "Your benevolence is impressive, but you must work harder." then floats in a meditation position and flies away. (Liu Bei victories only) #Zuo Ci sends his cards out and they cast lightning, then ice, then fire magic, and he catches his cards, holds them up and says "I hope that at least some good can come out of my efforts." On-Screen Appearance Talisman cards spins around until Zuo Ci materializes, then holds his cards and says "The shorter the battle is, the better." Special Quotes *Cao Cao, I shall bring an end to your ambition. (When fighting Cao Cao) *I'll see your hand. (When fighting Kanetsugu) *Observe, Da Ji, I will show you the true spirit of sorcery. (When fighting Da Ji) *This world does not belong to you. Leave it to humanity. (When fighting Taigong Wang) *Are you still as benevolent as you once were...? Let us see. (When fighting Liu Bei) *Despite your rough nature, you seem to have quite the resolve. (When fighting Benkei) Trivia *Zuo Ci's rival is a Polynesian princess named Moana Waialiki. *Zuo Ci shares his English voice actor with Mr. Game & Watch, Masanori Fukushima, Regigigas, Landorus, Guo Huai, Col. John Buford, Sokaku Mochizuki, Keiser, Papa Smurf, Mr. Fred Rogers, Captain Feathersword, Suicine. *Zuo Ci shares his Japanese voice actor with Buffaloman, Handyman, Kinnikuman Great, Prince Kamehame, Bizarro, Bowser, Dry Bowser, Clayface, Thanos, Nemesis T-Type, Captain Feathersword, Roland Kincaid, Yves St. La Roache, Admiral Bobbery, Mr. Plod, Goro, Mammothman, General Immortus and Skull Bozu. *Zuo Ci shares his French voice actor with Tekkaman and Jack Five Beanstalk. *Zuo Ci shares his German voice actor with Jo "Joe" Yabuki. *Zuo Ci shares his Arabic voice actor with Spade, Karasu, Killer B, Captain Harlock, Jubei Yagyu, Toriko and Pang De. *Zuo Ci shares his Mandarin Chinese actor with Deng Ai, Sol Badguy, Milo X2, Shirokohryu, Hydreigon's middle head, Numbuh IV, Sawk, Gilbert, Electrode and Johann Faust XIII. Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume